fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Mustang
''Roy Mustang ''Is an alchemy-based spell caster that uses flames to burst his enemies. He isn't very durable, so he's mainly used as a backline high-DPS dealer who use's alchemy-infused autoattacks when his spells are on cooldown. Abilities: '''Passive F, Flame Alchemy: '''Due to the nature and power of Roy's Flame Alchemy, he will deal 30% damage to any target near his initial target on each hit '''Q, Combustion: '''Mustang snaps his fingers and causes a large explosion in the target area, dealing damage and stunning enemies there. 300 Aoe, 900 cast range, 37 second cooldown. 300/350/400/450/500 damage, 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 second stun. '''W, Inferno: '''Mustang transmutes an explosion of fire at the target point, which bursts open in a radius of 250 and deals damage and knockback away from where it was thrown. 350/400/450/500/550 damage. '''E, Incinerate: '''Mustang transmutes a constant spray of flame that rotates around a target point for 7 seconds. Those hit by the attack will take 21 damage per second for 5 seconds afterwards, 700 AoE, 800 cast range, 60 second cooldown. 60/70/80/90/100 damage per fire blast. '''R, Eruption: '''Mustang transmutes a bolt of fire which will fly through the air and land on the target area. The bolt then explodes launching another 144 tiny projectiles off which land in a huge ring and radiate outward into a very large AoE. Most damage is done at the center 150 Aoe. 800 cast range. 60 second cooldown. 0.25x/0.4x/0.55 Mustangs Alchemy bonus damage in the center and 250/400/500 damage in the outer ring. Upgrades: '''Flame Alchemy Gloves: '''These gloves will strengthen Roy's W by making him deal his Alchemy stat as bonus damage, and buff's his Alchemy by 30. It does not matter who buys the item, Roy will get the effects if he is in the game. Can only be bought once. Tips: * Roy isn't very tanky and can be very vulnerable on his own, but as a plus side he has some of the best burst DPS and Farming in the game. He's listed as Hard, as it's very easy to feed on him if you're new. Also the infamous Roy Curse. * When trying to kill Envy's Worm form, Roy should use his Q and R in order to finish it off quickly before it can escape. * R damage in the center is low. So you want to hit them with the outer ring projectiles, this projectiles can hit multiples times if objetive is moving on the rings. So is possible time the W to cause an objetive being hit by more than one ring, altough is tricky to do. * Roy autoattacks are ranged, aoe and deal a decent amount of damage. So try to use them cause you are losing a lot of safe damage if not doing it. * The glove upgrade is not a must have item, altough is completely worth mostly cause it gives you very strong autoattacks. So, dont worry if you not getting it in a game cause your skills still deal an high damage. Trivia * Roy is by far the most common alchemist to be picked up by new players before promptly leaving the game partially due to his difficult early game as well as squishyness. This phenomenon is dubbed "Roy Curse" by the player base. roymustangold.png|Old Roy Mustang model Category:Alchemist Team Category:Alchemists Category:Playable Characters Category:Alchemy Characters Category:State Alchemists